


How to plan a kiss (and fail)

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward situations, M/M, New Year, phasma is a LESBIAN, prompt: New Year's kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: She has planned this for weeks now. Hux, Ren and her are supposed to stand outside. Once it's time for the New Year's kiss, Phasma will step away and watch the two men kissing. She'd take a picture and use it against them if they ever find out any information about her personal life.But Hux, the literal bastard, is nowhere to be seen.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phasma & Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	How to plan a kiss (and fail)

The balcony is empty but the crowd to their feet goes wild at the thought of celebrating a new year. Phasma stands right at the handrail and avoids looking at the man next to her. 

Even if it weren't for her loyalty towards Armitage Hux, the only person fighting next to her and not behind her back, Phasma would despise Kylo Ren. 

It's the way he dresses and hides behind a mask he does not need. Ren is not a soldier and not a monster like Hux. This is what angers her the most, Phasma thinks, that Ren grew up in all the ways she and Hux didn't. 

And then there's the fact that she doesn't like men. 

“How much time do we have left?” Ren asks. 

“Not enough,” Phasma answers deadpan and glares at the people beneath her feet. She has planned this for weeks now. Hux, Ren and her are supposed to stand outside. Once it's time for the New Year's kiss, Phasma will step away and watch the two men kissing. She'd take a picture and use it against them if they ever find out any information about her personal life. 

But Hux, the literal bastard, is nowhere to be seen. 

Phasma turns her head to Ren and stares at his mask. Helmet and mask shield their emotions but she's sure that his magic can detect her anxiety. 

“ _Ten_!” the crowd cheers. 

Ren makes a step away from her and helplessly stares at the Hux-less space in the doorway. 

“ _Nine_!” 

Phasma imagines her dead body on the ground after jumping from the balcony. 

“ _Eight_!” 

That's it, she thinks, Kylo Ren will be her first and possibly only kiss because the humiliation will kill her. 

“ _Seven_!” 

Ren turns around again and awkwardly offers her a hand. Phasma decides to ignore this. 

“ _Six_!” 

The anxiety in her chest turns into something calmer. She has survived worse. 

“ _Five_!”

Phasma dares to look behind her. The balcony is still empty and she feels reminded of how she's alone with Kylo Ren, the most unstable person she has ever met. 

“ _Four_!” 

He leans closer,“ We don't have to do this”. It's a muffled and metallic sound through the mask and Phasma shakes her head without considering it. 

“ _Three_!” 

Phasma wants to scream. This isn't how she planned it but she isn't a coward, so she positions herself right in front of Ren and makes herself as tall as possible. 

“ _Two_!” 

Ren's hands fumble with the mask but he doesn't take it off. 

“ _One_!” 

Phasma closes her eyes. The people outside start cheering, yelling and kissing each other. 

She doesn't move. 

Ren didn't kiss her, she faintly notices, and he's not standing next to her anymore. When Phasma slowly opens her eyes again, Ren is at the doorstep and looks down on Armitage Hux who seems slightly intoxicated and highly amused. 

“Did I miss it?” he asks. 

“YOU BASTARD!” Phasma hears her own voice. 

Hux smiles at her and puts a hand on Ren's shoulder. 

“Take off that stupid mask.” 

And that's what Ren does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I'm still so baffled by your support and comments, please never stop.  
> I love y'all,   
> \- Ben


End file.
